Talk:The Montgomery Experiment/@comment-4525271-20160206193345
Dude, no. I have other issues with this story (extremely fast pacing and general lack of believability being but a few of them), but your sloppy chemistry in particular does not hold up and it's bothering me. For starters... Liquid range of chlorine: -101.5°C to -34°C Liquid range of boron: 2,076°C to 3,927°C This took approximately 10 seconds to look up. But seriously, chlorine is even a gas at room temperature, boron is a solid. Even common sense says that you can't get these two as liquids at the same temperature. That's to say, either you have solid boron in liquid chlorine, or gaseous chlorine having long ago bubbled out of liquid boron. And that's ignoring those two alkali metals, which are also notoriously low-melting and low-boiling for metals, and will also have evaporated LONG before you've managed to liquefy boron. But even that aside, there is no way you'd get a mixture of sodium, potassium and chlorine (ignoring boron for a second, though I'm pretty sure even that would react). This will BLOW UP and BURN. Immediately. I mean, you can wait it out until it's done burning, and you end up with this mixture of sodium chloride, potassium chloride, and... I guess boron trichloride. So I'm giving the benefit of the doubt there. For the uranium, I realize it was probably for !RADIATION! effect (since you even included the exact isotope), but... 238 isn't even that radioactive. Its half-life is like 4.5 billion years. (That took approximately 5 seconds to look up.) When you have two (presumably) small tablets, it really shouldn't do much. In light of that, I'm not sure what the guy's radiation suit is for. Now, I'm not sure what temperature you were going for while dropping the uranium pellets in the mixture, due to the above discrepancy concerning liquid ranges. In any case, the boiling point of uranium (to achieve the gaseous state) is over 4,000°C, which... yeah, everything you have in there will have evaporated by then and you just have super hot gas. Even if there was still anything left, I'm worried for the guy who's just dropping the stuff in a 4,000 degree mixture like nobody's business. Maybe he'd benefit from some extra heat protection in place of the radiation suit. Yes, I do have too much free time on my hands, why? (No, I didn't really think I was doing anything productive... it was just kinda fun and absurdly easy to pick apart. Sue me.) But my lack of a life aside, this is a pet peeve of mine that I really wish creepypasta writers would stop doing. Either research your science (on such a rudimentary level, it really doesn't take that long), or just... don't include it in such detail. That applies even if you're going to chalk up the events to supernatural forces of some kind, like I'm assuming happened here. There are few things more painful to read than authors trying to make their work "sound sciencey" but not actually checking any of what's happening.